Girls Of The Sorcerer
by NickelDrake
Summary: After a strange dream, Daisy Vargas' life turns completely upside down. Now, she and her friends are now offered a contract, a contract to become a magical girl! But, through out all of the promises and magic, is it really as good as it seems? Nyotalia and PMMM crossover, basically switching the characters. ItaPan, Romerica, and other background ships.
1. The Prologue

Daisy ran up the distorted stairs in a panic, rushing through the corridors and opening the large door that blocked her way. Out of breath and dizzy, she gasps, as the she sees the strange sight.

A girl, a girl about her age, with short hair and brown eyes, was fighting some sort of monster. And she appeared to be losing. The girl was dressed in a weird purple cosplay like outfit. Daisy covered her eyes as she saw the girl get hit by the attacks, whimpering slightly.

"It's horrible, yes, but there's no helping it. She did this out of her own will." A voice says, out of nowhere. Daisy turns to her right, her brown hair bobbing slightly in her ponytail. She sees the strange, white, cat like creature.

"B-But why?! This isn't right!" The girl screamed, and Daisy covered her ears. The white creature tilted it's head.

"But… You can change this, if you want." It said, smiling, or at least, Daisy thinks that's a smile.

"M-Me?! How can _I _change this of all things?!" Daisy shrieked out, as the girl seemed to turn to the general direction of her and the cat thing.

The cat thing smiles, or at least Daisy thinks it is, before answering her. "Simple! All you need to do is to become a Puella Magi!"

The girl's hand stretched out slightly, but remained unnoticed by the two.

Daisy flinches as she wakes up, holding tightly to a pillow. Rubbing her sleep filled eyes, she could only say one thing.

"I guess it was only a dream…"

* * *

Getting up from her bed, she stretches slightly, as she looks outside her room. Her father was cooking in the kitchen, smiling. "Daisy, can you wake up your mother for me, I think Romeo might need some help."

She held in a giggle as she watched her baby brother try to wake up their mom.

"Romeo, you need some help there?" She asked, smiling as she ruffled his hair, before opening the curtains and taking off the covers from her mother's body.

In a slight panic, Monika Vargas wakes up. She makes a slight defensive position with his hands before realizing it was only her kids. Romeo laughed a little, while Daisy smiled again.

Daisy watched as her mother prepared herself for her work. Her mother was one of the coolest people around, according to her friends. Monika Vargas was a businesswoman, who was basically the one who brought the 'bacon' home to the family. Her husband, the father of Daisy and Romeo, was Feliciano Vargas, the stay at home dad.

"Francine got some more love letters this week… She say that even a romantic girl like her is getting overwhelmed!" Daisy says cheerfully, as she brushed her hair.

"I'm not an expert about romance like your father, but a man who isn't brave enough to confess face to face aren't good at all." Monika responds, a toothbrush muffling her words.

"And how's Julchen? Is that relationship of hers still working out?"

"I think Aunt Julchen's relationship is going really good. She can't stop talking about him in homeroom. It's been like, 3 months now, hasn't it!"

"But knowing my sister, I'm not sure if they're going to last in this major part of their relationship."

Daisy washes her face, effectively washing out the sleep in her eyes. "Are they?" She asks, as Monika silently hands a towel to her.

"Three months is a pretty long time. If they can make it past three months, then maybe Julchen might see a year." Putting on her makeup, Monika was ready for work.

"Mom, should I wear my hair in a ponytail or loose?"

Monika answers by putting her hair in a ponytail, tied by a pink ribbon. "I-Isn't this a bit flashy though? I mean, I usually don't have it in a ponytail…"

"You look great, and now all your secret admirers will just surrender and have to confess their love!"

Daisy flushes embarrassingly, "I don't have any lovers!"

Monika pats her shoulder, "But go through your days as you do! That's the secret of all the pretty girls."

At the dining table, Romeo messily ate his food. While Monika was offered more coffee by Feliciano.

* * *

"Do you want more coffee?"

"As much as I adore you coffee, Feli, I should be heading off now." Kissing Romeo on the forehead, then Feliciano on the lips, and then high-fiving Daisy, she heads off.

"Daisy, aren't you supposed to be heading off to school?"

"Huh! Oh right!"

And with that, Daisy, dressed in her school uniform, ran outside to her school.

_Today's going to be a long day..._

**End Of Prologue**

* * *

A/N: This is an idea I've had for a while, since I love PMMM and Nyotalia. It's basically a character switch. If it isn't obvious enough, Daisy Vargas has the role of Madoka. She's also Fem!Italy, Romeo is Seborga and 'Tatsuya', Monika is Fem!Germany and the 'Junko', and Feliciano is regular Italy and 'Tomohisa'.

For anyone who has watched PMMM, they probably know what's going to happen to the characters.


	2. As If We Met Before

Running to her school, Daisy meets up with her two friends, who were waiting on the brick pavement of the road. Daisy sends a quick 'Good Morning' to her friends, which catch their attention.

"Good Morning!" The matured blond girl, Francine, says with a refined smile.

The other girl, smiles at Daisy's appearance. "Daisy, you're late! Oh, is it because of the cute new hairstyle?"

"Do you really think it's cute, Amelia? It's not flashy, right?"

Amelia smiles as she gives a thumbs up to Daisy, "Seriously, you look great."

The three girls walk to the local high school, laughing and having a simple conversation of wanting love letters like Francine.

"I bet you have a ponytail now instead of your braids because you're trying to get a love letter for yourself!"

The auburn haired girl flushed. "What, no! My mom made me-"

"Oh how shameless! You asked your super cool mom for advice to become popular?! I can't allow you to get popular with the boys, Daisy!"

And before Daisy could respond, the short-haired blond grabbed her and began to tickle her.

"Amelia! Stop it!" Daisy shrieks between giggles and tries to get out Amelia's grasp.

As much as Francine likes watching her friends acting childish, they had to go to school.

She clears her throat, and the other two stop, looking back at Francine embarrassed.

* * *

In class, A Ms. Julchen Beilschmidt ranted slightly in her classroom.

"Now answer me, does it matter on how you cook your eggs?! Does it really compare to a woman's beauty?!"

Amelia snickered, as she turned to Daisy. "I guess it didn't work out."

After ranting some more, and adding in some helpful advice to the boys, like to not judge others over eggs.

Composing herself, Julchen began to speak calmly again. "Now that that's out of the way, we have a new student coming in today. Come on in, Miss Honda."

And then a girl with short black hair walked in. Her brown eyes were downcast as she stood in front of the room.

_No way, it couldn't be… Is that the girl from my dream? _Daisy thinks, shocked and confused.

"My name is Sakura Honda, pleased to meet you."

Sakura then neatly writes her name on the board, and then looks back to the classroom and concentrates a look on Daisy.

Daisy looks away, a sudden blush of embarrassment and confusion spread on her face.

* * *

The day goes quite normally after the new transfer student arrived. Sakura appears to have grown popular, as she was covered by others and bombarded by questions. Sakura responded these questions with quiet answers.

Meanwhile, in the back, Daisy and her friends spoke about the new student.

"She seems quite mysterious, doesn't she?" Francine says. looking at Sakura.

"Hey, Daisy, do you know her? She looked like she was glaring at you earlier." Amelia questions, while casually eating a lollipop.

"Well.. I don't know how to say this…" Daisy starts, before being interrupted by an approaching person.

"Daisy Vargas, you are the nurse aid, right? I feel a bit overwhelmed today. Will you go to the nurse's office with me?" Sakura questioned Daisy, who looked at the short haired girl in slight dismay.

Walking through a large corridor, Sakura takes lead to the nurse's office. Daisy tries to make small talk, which end terribly due to Sakura's refusing to speak.

"It seems like you already know how to get there...uh… Miss Honda.." Daisy comments, flustered.

Sakura frowns,keeping her face hidden. "You can call me Sakura."

"Oh, uh.. Sakura.. That's a weird name, isn't it? I-I mean… In a cool way!" The auburn haired girl stutters out, suddenly regretting coming to school today.

That comment makes Sakura clench her teeth, before turning to Daisy. "Daisy Vargas. Do you cherish your current life?"

Daisy was surprised at the ominous question. "Of course I do! I love my friends and family!"

"If that's true, you wouldn't try and change the person that you are currently, right? Because if you do, you would lose everything."

Not letting Daisy respond, Sakura continued. "You should stay as the person who you are right now. If you do, then you'll remain happy."

And with that, Sakura walked away, the ominous air following her.

Daisy was now certain that today would be a long and weird day.

* * *

A/N: Alright Chapter 2! Thanks for the people who followed and favorited this fanfic, really it does help. Though some reviews would help, it would really help to see what you want to see and what I should improve in!

Anyway, as you can see, Amelia has the role of Sayaka, and Sakura has the role of Homura! Just two more characters, and we'll have the whole Puella Magi Holy Quartet!

Thank you AnimeFanAndDrawer1 and NuevoMundo for your following and favorites!


	3. This Day Was Way Too Long

And a long day it was indeed.

Sakura Honda became one of the most popular girls in class, with her beauty and smarts. Everyone was amazed at her skills in gym and algebra. It almost seemed impossible on how good she was, but everyone in the class adored and pretty much worshiped her.

Since they were so busy admiring Sakura, no one noticed the strange cat creature sitting by the tree.

Meanwhile, at a food court in the mall, Daisy, Amelia and Francine were talking about what happened to Daisy earlier that same day

Amelia was astonished. "She told you something like that? Oh man, and I thought she was this super cool chick, but it turns out that she's some weird freak!"

Francine shook her head. "There has to be some mistake in here somewhere… Are you sure you never met her before?"

Daisy made a slight noise. "I was going to tell you guys in class, but I guess I've met her before. _I met her in a dream….or something…"_

The other two burst out laughing, leaving Daisy in a fluster.

"It's like you two are in one of those animes! I bet you and Sakura knew each other in a past life and she went through space and time to reunite you two together again!" Amelia said a voice that could only be described as her 'heroic' voice.

_Amelia… I'm being serious here…._

Francine calmed herself down from laughing. "What happened in your dream anyway?"

"The thing is, I can't remember anything except that it was a really weird dream…"

"I'm not agreeing with Amelia here, but maybe you did know Sakura before. Sure, you may not remember meeting her, but your subconscious did."

"Fran, are you serious? That's a bit farfetched." Amelia comments, completely forgetting her own convoluted idea.

"Well, that's what I think." The dark haired girl took a peek at the ticking clock. "Oh dear, it's gotten late…" Francine stands up and begins to gather her belongings.

"What is it now? Piano or Classical Dancing?" The dirty blond asks, while sharing a glance with Daisy.

"Today we have tea ceremony classes, which I particularly don't really care for. Even if exams are coming up, my mom still wants me to keep taking them." Francine answers as she throws away her garbage.

"And that's one of the many reasons why I'm happy not being a rich girl. Could you imagine on how bad I would do in tea ceremonies?!" Amelia joked, as Daisy stood up.

"We should probably get going too." Daisy says, a smile smile on her face.

"Oh! Daisy, do you mind if we go to the music store?" Amelia asks, in a failed attempt at a whisper.

"Oh sure, you're probably getting another gift for Arthur, aren't you?"

Amelia pouts as her cheeks turn rosy. "I never said anything about that… but maybe…"

And girls turn separate ways, Francine waves goodbye as the two other girls walked away to the music store.

* * *

Meanwhile, a cat like creature is running in a strange part of the building. The thing dodges purple shots of… _something._ Behind it, a girl in a strange purple cosplay outfit chases after it.

The creature gets hit by the purple shots of magic, skidding across the floor. It quickly gets up, and dashes through the room.

The girl with black short hair and purple cosplay outfit ran after it, a look of anger on her face.

In the music store, Amelia listened to a beautiful violin piece.

Daisy listened to some pop music. Or at least, she was.

_Help me…! Daisy! Help me!_

Confused, Daisy held her hand to her head, trying to concentrate on the voice.

_Please! Save me!_

And so, Daisy walked out of the music store in a confused manner.

Amelia looks up from her music, confused on where Daisy was going.

Daisy had no idea how she got here. She assumed that this place was a closed off, abandoned part of the mall.

"Hello? Are you here?"

The continuous chants of "_Help Me!" _continued in Daisy's head.

She cautiously walks through the room. She pushes hard on a door, and she enters a different, darker, room.

"Do I know you? Where are you?"

The voice responded with the same, _help me, _and Daisy heard a strange sound from above her.

And before she knew what happened, a _strange white cat like creature_ fell from the ceiling.

Daisy shrieked, _The poor thing is all bloody and has scars everywhere…._ She thinks, going closer to the thing.

Suddenly, she hears chains. While still holding the strange creature, the girl with short hair and a purple cosplay outfit came down.

"S-Sakura?!"

Looking blankly at Daisy, she stays put at where she stands.

"Get away from that thing."

"But… He's really hurt! He has scars all over him.."

"This doesn't concern you."

"But he was calling me! He was asking me to help him!"

Sakura walks closer to Daisy, looking at her with a cold glare. The chains was the only sound between the two, and Daisy was genuinely afraid.

"Eat fire extinguisher villain!" Amelia yells out of nowhere, as suddenly foam hits Sakura.

"Over here! C'mon Daisy!" Amelia says, throwing the fire extinguisher in the general direction of where Sakura stood. The two ran away quickly, leaving Sakura in the foam.

Annoyed, Sakura used _some technique _to remove all of the smoke. She frowned as she prepared to chase after them.

Well, she was, until the strange butterflies and cotton balls surrounded her. Then, like a weird art style, buildings and pictures began to form.

"Damn it… Not now!"

* * *

Amelia and Daisy ran through the rooms, in a panic.

"What is she doing? Dressing up like a super hero?! And what's that stuffed animal in your hands?!"

"It was in danger, and it called out for me! If it was you, you would've done the same thing!"

All of the sudden, the butterflies and cotton balls surrounded the room.

The room looked like a ripped piece of paper, and then, the exit disappeared.

With no means of escape, the two girls were paralyzed in fear.

There was strange singing from the cotton balls in some unknown language.

Amelia and Daisy held on to each other, shaking.

"This is just a dream, just a bad dream, right Daisy?" Amelia cried out, her heroic brave front gone.

The familiars grew closer and closer, until a blinding light of yellow illuminated the room. It made the floor appear as there was many flowers on it.

"W-What just happened?!" Amelia asked as she looked at Daisy.

"I don't know…" Daisy replied, still holding the white creature tightly.

"That was a close call, wasn't it?" A new, slightly quiet voice entered.

The two turned to see an older girl walking in their direction. She had the same uniform as them, her dirty blond hair tied in pigtails, and her purple eyes framed in glasses.

In her hands, was a yellow stone.

"Don't worry, you're going to be alright now. Safe and sound." She says, in a comforting calm voice.

"Oh, you saved Kyubey for me! Merci, you've done a great favor for me. He's a great friend of mine, and I was so worried…"

Daisy stutters a response. "H-he called out to me, and I had to save him."

"Oh, thank you. By your uniforms, I see you go to Gakuen Academy. You must be freshman, right?" The mysterious yellow girl asked.

"Who are you?" Amelia asks, she can't help but feel that this girl felt familiar.

"Oh right, right. It's very rude to not introduce myself." The sounds of chains rattling and a distant sound of familiars stopped her.

"That might have to wait a bit."

And with a movement of her feet, and spinning slightly, she throws the yellow stone in the air. It was like a dance, whatever the girl was doing.

And before the two could react, the yellow bright light flashed again, to reveal the girl had transformed.

The girl was clearly elegant while doing so, the hundreds and hundreds of guns that appeared out of her long white sleeves helped her assist in defeating the familiars.

"That was amazing…" The two girls said in unison, no longer holding each other in comfort.

And the peculiar room they were previously in were gone.

It was a joyous moment, until the sounds of boots clicked against the hard ground.

"The witch got away. You can go and get it, if you truly want to." The yellow girl said to Sakura.

"My job here isn't done though." Sakura replied coldly, sending a look towards Daisy.

The girl pushed up her glasses, "You don't understand, do you? I'm willing to overlook this."

"Wouldn't it be better if we didn't do this right now?"

Sakura turned away, and she leaped into the shadows, leaving the premises.

Amelia and Daisy sighed in relief.

* * *

The girl used the yellow stone to heal Kyubey. In a matter of seconds, he woke up, all healed up and brand new.

"Thank you Madison, you're a life saver!"

Madison smiled, "It wasn't me, it was also these kind girls."

"Thank you very much, my name is Kyubey, if you didn't catch on!" The cat creature says with it's smile.

"So you were the one calling me?" Daisy looked to the cat thing. _It looks familiar…_

"That's right, Daisy Vargas! And don't think I forgot about you, Amelia Jones!"

"Wait, how do you know our names?" Amelia asked, calm for some reason.

"Oh simple! I came here for only one reason!"

And Kyubey, that thing, smiled.

"To become magical girls!"

* * *

A/N: Ayyyy.

I finally finished episode one! Finally! So... I'm just going to stop revealing who the characters are supposed to be, since it's pretty simple to find out. And also, this fanfic is based of on a fan art, the exact fan art of what the cover is.

I feel as if I'm just copying the actual episodes though. I honestly can't wait until I reach the point of writing episode 3. Can not wait.


End file.
